Digimon: Water Purified
by mastervegeta
Summary: Set after the events of Digimon Frontier. The Legendary Warrior of Water,Ranamon,has been revived,but no one on the Digital World seems to trust her after the bad things she did...untill a human gives her a chance to repent! Contains spanking.


Disclaimer: I don't owe Ranamon (Though I wish I did,she's real cute! ^^ ), or Digimon Frontier. I DO owe my OC Rodrigo,though. I don't see enough stories with Ranamon getting spanked,so here's one to fix that! ^^

Ranamon is one of the successors to the Ten Legendary Warriors and is the Warrior of Water, the one who wields the Spirits of Water left behind by AncientMermaimon. She was once corrupted by the fallen Cherubimon, and fought against the rest of the Digital World. She has a strong affinity with water, allowing her to control it with her will.

She had a fierce rivalry with the Digidestined Zoe,which ended when she was purified by her,and returned to her Digi Egg. Said Digi-Egg hatched,and Ranamon was reborn,but no one trusted her after the bad things she once did. One day,however,a young boy had just arrived on the Digital World.

Meanwhile,Ranamon had tried to enter a small village,but,distrusting of her,the village's guard Leomon ended up fighting the small Champion. He defeated Ranamon,and warned her not to return,lest she'd be deleted!

The sad Digimon barely was able to crawl near a lake,but fainted before reaching it...

...By the time she woke up,it was already night blinked,as she felt no pain,as if her injuries had been treated.

A small boy was roasting some marshmellows on a fire,when he noticed Ranamon sitting up."Hey,you're up."

Them,he turned to her."How do you feel?"

"I'm fine..." Ranamon said,surprised,"You're a human...why have you helped me?"

"Because someone had to. All Digimon I met told me to stay away from a digimon with your description...but I couldn't leave someone to suffer."

He them added,"Besides,you don't look as evil as people say.I'm Rodrigo,by the way."

"Ra...Ranamon." Ranamon said,getting up.

"Nice to meet you, about some Marshmellows?" he asked.

Ranamon looked at it."I never ate this before..."

"I have enough for us both.C'mon,you gotta eat something." Rodrigo said,with a gentle smile.

Time passed. Ranamon liked the marshmellows,however,she them sighed,and told Rodrigo the things she has done under Cherubimon.

"...That's why no one trusts me anymore..." She said,sadly.

Rodrigo looked at her."Words might not change their mind alone...you have to prove with actions that you changed. Help those in danger,do good deeds...I can stay here and help you." Rodrigo promised.

"A..after hearing all I did,you'd do it for me?I'm...happy,but..." Ranamon said,looking down.

Rodrigo sighed. Even if she wouldn't admit it,he knew why she was down.

"Ranamon...if it'll help you feel better,I'll punish you for your misdeeds,and them you can start anew." he offered.

Ranamon gulped."H-how will you punish me?"

Rodrigo patted his lap."Bend over."

Ranamon looked confused,for no one ever did this to her before,but she did so,them blushed as she felt the bottom part of her swimsuit being pulled down,exposing her green bare bottom."R-Rodrigo!What are you doing?"

"Ranamon,this will teach you to be a good girl." Rodrigo said,slapping her bottom!

"Owww!Rodrigo,that stings!" Ranamon whined.

"I is called a spanking,and it's what you get when you are naughty." Rodrigo said,still spanking.

"Oww,owwie,my butt...oww,ouch!" Ranamon whined,squirming.

Rodrigo alternated cheeks.

"Ouch,ohhh,oww,Rodrigo,please...!" Ranamon pleaded.

"Ranamon,you have been very naughty." Rodrigo scolded,spanking all over her butt...

...The redness started mixing with the green of her bottom,giving it a black coloring.

"Owwie,owwww...waaaaaaaaahhh!But,but...!" Ranamon cried,kicking.

"Only a sore butt,young lady," Rodrigo scolded,"Now,why are you being spanked?"

"B-because...sob!I-I was...sob,sob,very,VERY naughty..." Ranamon sobbed.

"Will you be a good girl?" Rodrigo asked,spanking the sitspots.

"Y-yeeeeaaah!WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Rodrigo helped her up,and set her in front of a tree."Face this tree and reflect on what you did. No rubbing,or you'll get more."

Ranamon bawled loudly,but obeyed...

She thought on the bad things she did,and ten minutes later,Rodrigo called her over.

She was surprised as he hugged her...

"There...you're need to feel guilty anymore,Ranamon...just promise me you'll be good." Rodrigo gently told her.

She was shocked!He gave her that spanking so she wouldn't feel guilty?He noticed it?

And he forgave her so easly,even if he did warm her butt prior...

"I-I promise I'll be good.I'll atone for what I did...t-thanks for caring..." Ranamon said.

Rodrigo nodded,smiling,and let covered her still a bit blackish bottom and winced as she rubbed it."Oww...that hurts..."

Rodrigo sighed."Sorry,if I went too hard-" he began.

Ranamon shook her head."It's okay...I see now I deserved that..." them,she asked,"S-so,you were serious...when you said you'd come with me?"

"If you wish,sure." Rodrigo nodded.

Ranamon nodded."I accept,thanks...but just one thing first!"

"And what's that?" Rodrigo asked.

"If YOU'RE naughty...you get the same punishment I am getting when naughty from now on,got it?" she asked,with her childish,teasing grin appearing.

Rodrigo blushed a bit,imagining himself over Ranamon's lap with his bare butt being spanked.

Talk about embarassing! Still,he returned her smile,as he said."Sure.I guess fair is fair,right?"

Ranamon giggled."Ya bet it is."

"Well,it's getting might want to rest now." Rodrigo said.

Ranamon nodded."Night,Rodrigo." she said.

Rodrigo nodded."Night,Ranamon."

Rodrigo slept on a sleeping bag,and Ranamon used some leaves to make a fluffy,confortable bed,and slept on her tummy.

What adventures would the two partners have?And how did Rodrigo end up on the Digital World? Only time would tell...

THE END


End file.
